A path for mapping genes for alcoholism is to identify related traits which exhibit defined patterns of Mendelian inheritance. We are identifying families with EEG and event-related potential (ERP) variants and studying the transmission, relationship to alcoholism and other behaviors, and genetic linkage of these variants. In a genetic epidemiological study, the low voltage (LV) alpha EEG variant was confirmed to be transmitted in autosomal dominant fashion. However, the monomorphic alpha resting EEG pattern was found to be largely sporadic in its distribution. Alcoholism, depression and anxiety were increased in individuals with the LV trait. Six families with the LV variant are being analyzed for genetic linkage to dispersed DNA markers.